Usuário Discussão:AltDelCtrl
Resp.Ref:Salvador Opa, e ai. Então esse site tem praticamente todos os filmes que ja sairam e estão saindo no cinema ou em DVD, ele é muito bom, seria legal coloca-lo na seção videotecas virtuais. Não sei como o pessoal que administra o site faz, mas a quantidade de filmes é enorme, da uma olhada quando puder. Cine Anarquia. Falow. 9h46min, 1 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Opa, comigo esta tudo otimo. Pode deixar que estou na caça, esse em especial não tem no Cine Anarquia, mas vamos ver. Tradução e textos Cara, estou traduzindo uns textos sobre freeganismo, dumpster diving e,na verdade,pretendo me fixar mais na tradução daquele manual de bodyhammer que tu me mostrou o link, mas ainda estou meio perdido aqui pelo Wiki, se eu posto alguma coisa, ela apareçe para mim, mas como sei que ela apareçe para todos no site ? fiz uma busca em escritos, mas não achei lá, o que eu tenho postado. se tu puder me ajudar ficarei grato! valeu! abraços e anarquia! Rlagropunk 21h46min de 11 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Tradução e textos Opa, por aqui tudo de boa! então, primeiramente eu coloquei o titulo em ingles e depois quando fui traduzir tentei mudar para português mas não consegui. quanto ao link é este daqui: http://pt-br.protopia.wikia.com/wiki/Urban_Foraging toda vez que altero algo na pagina eu salvo sim, e dai coloquei na categoria, escritos de agropunk, mas depois procurei por esta categoria e não a encontrei. qualquer coisa, me dê um toque! abraços e anarquia! Rlagropunk 13h40min de 12 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Congractuleixions Valeu, to voltando do retiro de carnaval, lá no Eremitério, nas highlands brasileiras... Você sabe que eu visto a camisa do Protopia, somos um time, e com um camisa 10 como AltDelCtrl fica fácil! Eu adiciono tudo que pode transformar e tudo que me agrada apesar do meu pouco inglês. O entrosamento vem vindo... :Encontros protópicos e relatos criam-me uma certaesperança e alegria... Até as ruínas ! Kinshavo 04h49min de 17 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) manual Saudações! estou começando a traduzir aquele manual Bodyhammer, mas eu acho que cometi um erro na hora que fui criar a categoria, por que quando entro na categoria as mudanças que estou fazendo nele, vão apenas para a pagina de táticas e não na própria categoria, pode me dar uma ajuda nisso aí ? valeu! abraços! Rlagropunk 23h29min de 18 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) manual Ops, que burro, dá zero pra ele! esqueci de mandar o link :P http://pt-br.protopia.wikia.com/wiki/T%C3%A1ticas_e_auto-defesa_para_o_ativista_moderno Rlagropunk 23h32min de 18 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Relato Muito interessante, relembrei de algumas questões importantes e me fez pensar, valeu mesmo! abraços Anarquizantes! Kinshavo 21h29min de 26 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Neomedes Cumprimento Olá, venho acompanhando o site faz uns 5 meses e criei essa conta recentemente para tentar contribuir. Queria apenas cumprimentá-lo e parabenizá-lo pelo excelente trabalho que vem executando, tanto aqui, quanto no Portal Anarquia da Wikipedia. Ah, queria também relatar algo que creio que seja um problema: ontem eu fui na categoria de artigos não traduzidos e comecei a fazer a tradução de um deles só que horas depois indentifiquei o mesmo artigo já traduzido, porém com o título diferente. Fiquei meio frustrado pelo tempo gasto à toa, mas queria me certificar se esse caso foi só uma exceção. Sei que não é culpa sua, mas estou recorrendo aos experientes dentro do Protopia. Abraços! - Neomedes :Não há de que! Os textos publicados aqui realmente inspiram as pessoas, tenha certeza! Neomedes 22h30min de 10 de março de 2010 (UTC) Re: A Caminho Obrigado! E desculpe por ter deixado passar tanta coisa. De agora em diante faço uma releitura antes de liberar o texto. Acho que termino o primeiro capítulo do livro ainda hoje(estou na metade). Abraços! Neomedes 14h56min de 14 de março de 2010 (UTC) Vídeos no Youtube Só aproveitando o espaço para divulgar minha página no Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/Libertarioz Eu legendei esses poucos vídeos com a ajuda de alguns amigos(hora vituais, hora "reais"). Saudações libertárias! Neomedes 22h30min de 10 de março de 2010 (UTC) :Desculpe a demora! É que eu recebi a mensagem pouco antes de viajar, fiquei uma semana fora e quando voltei esqueci de responder. Enfim... Na verdade, não, nunca assisti The People Speak, vou baixar no link indicado. Obrigado pela sugestão! =D Sobre "A Matrix", tenho que me desculpar pela suja tradução que tenho feito até agora. Vou revisar e terminar o trecho que ficou em falta. E acho uma boa idéia indicar o site deles em algum espaço. Não é uma "versão inglesa do Protopia", é verdade, mas sem dúvida pode ser muito útil para o que essa(a que estamos agora) Wiki propõe. Já que você é administrador do site(não que esteja dizendo que a relação aqui no Protopia seja vertical, nem de longe), e também por eu ser novo por aqui, acho melhor eu apenas sugerir onde divulgar a Infoanarchy: na seção Escritos indispensáveis, onde se localiza uma série de ligações para outras páginas libertárias. Fica a seu critério. Saudações Libertárias! Neomedes 01h15min de 19 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Re:Muito Bom Tranquilo, eu vi a mensagem lá no riseup e resolvi ajudar. A propósito, achei muito boa ideia, porém como você frisou lá, pode haver problemas com direitos autorais! Eu não entendo muito disso mas... acho que seria bom fazer um "backup" das páginas do site por precaução. []'s Neomedes 01h02min de 27 de junho de 2010 (UTC) Senha Mais uma de minhas nóias: e se criassemos um sinal de reconhecimento do protopia como entidade invísivel, um símbolo secreto, uns versos alquímicos, sei-lá pode ser qualquer coisa... algo para nos identificarmos como pessoas(ibus) e como enclaves(bolos), e num acaso um dia desse caminhando pelo fim-do-mundo você reconhece um protopiano e possa interagir, e se precisar de algo, uma troca de experiências, etc. Seria algo passado sorrateiramente e só depois de muita convivência e confiança, um tipo de iniciação(ihhh, viajou..). Talvez já até exista isso que estou falando e ainda to de fora... De qualquer forma eu ainda não posso um encontro cara-a-cara, existem pontos sem nó para eu amarrar aqui, mas tomara que outros como o Rautopia se agitem e encontrem pontos de apoio mútuo. Abraços Protopianos.. Kinshavo 22h09min de 11 de março de 2010 (UTC) E-mail seguro!? kinshavo@riseup.net, e vê se não se estressa muito com os labe-botas da wikipáedia.. pode parecer pela falta de retorno que o portal Anarquia é perda de tempo, não se deixe vencer é um belo projeto, uma referência e tanto para todos os interessados, inclusive eu aprendi muito com seu trabalho lá... abraços protopéicos, Kinshavo 03h51min de 15 de março de 2010 (UTC) o único que eu uso é o rautopia arroba hotmail pode me mandar informações sim estou meio off pq estou estudando muito em um cursinho comunitário abraços libertáriosrautopia 01h01min de 17 de março de 2010 (UTC) Predefinição Olá Alt, demorei mais voltei! A luta cotidiana tá difícil por aqui! Mas to cada dia mais certo que nosso destino é acabar com essa zorra toda e começar alguma outra coisa. Te escrevo para que você veja a predefinição que eu criei, espero que goste dela, me inspirei em fazê-la depois de ler o seu texto. Vamos tocando! Abraços, Émile Henry 17h57min de 26 de março de 2010 (UTC) Encontros protópicos Olá, tenho interesse em participar de encontros fisícos com outros protopianos também, ultimamente tenho estado meio afastado por estar interagindo mais com um pessoal de uma okupa da região onde vivo atualmente, mas pretendo voltar assim que puder com as contribx e com traduções! se quiser dialogar mais me mande um email rlagropunk@riseup.net abrazos! Rlagropunk 03h05min de 3 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Estou esperando o email... posso tentar viajar sim em julho só que preciso de data precisa, estou próximo a entrar de férias e talvez entre pra "caixa "desenvolvi uma hérnia, então vai sobrar tempo pra mim estudar e me organizar.... abraços libertários rautopia 19h18min de 7 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Novo Dicionário Comedianista da Política Brasileira! Muito bom, rachei o bico... encontrei nas catacumbas do wikispace... Bom trabalho aí, abraços Kinshavo 23h51min de 14 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Dúvida E aí Alt, como vai? Espero que tudo esteja indo bem. Queria saber, como você acha legal passar informações do Protopia para o pessoal lá de Guarulhos, o Rau vai trabalhar mais com autogestão e tal. A lém da organização da TAZ que é augestionária, poderíamos elencar a wiki? Se puder dar alguma dica ou visão sobre o assunto, será de imensa ajuda e se puder indicar algum material, valeu... Abraços, Kinshavo 23h24min de 3 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Grécia, qual o próximo passo? Alt, qual a próxima jogada no tabuleiro grego? A situação está num limiar, qual seria a estratégia? Nos vemos nas Ruínas,Kinshavo 20h52min de 7 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Quem é o plagio de quem? Rs. Só uma brincadeira, porque achei uma tese bem interessante que acho que vc vai se interessar, Ctrl+art+del: contexto, arte e tecnologia. Ainda não li, mas acho que pode ser interessante. Enfim, mas vc já deu uma olhada nesta wiki, freakpedia, tb é bem legal a proposta. Capiboy 14h11 min de 31 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Abs Querido irmão Poe, em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir perdão a ti e ao coletivo Sab. pela forma em que me desliguei do grupo. Realmente, naquela idade não tive maturidade para entender as coisas, tive certo medo, e acabei criando um espaço vazio entre todos nós ao desaparecer assim. Espero que estejam todos bem. Um forte abraço.